Will you love me?
by Blackfang64
Summary: oneshot with the most randomest and weirdest pairing with Shizuru. hint Tomoe/shizuru pairing


Note: I don't own any of the Mai Hime or Otome characters and you get the idea. Okay I've based this story away from the Mai Otome but used its characters. This is based around everyday lives and not any of that Otome business and stuff. This is confusing so I'll just start the story.

**Will you love me? **

The wind was blowing calmly toady. The trees were swinging in rhythm with the wind, leaves were blown with the wind taking them to a new place and the birds weren't too bothered by the weather. The green haired girl laid there on the branch of a tree and looked around at the sky. She found this both relaxing and quiet.

But one other reason she likes this spot is because 'she' comes by. She turned her attention to the brunette walking by. 'She was so gorgeous, the way her hair shined in the sun, her good manners and well…' Tomoe thought. "Ara is Tomoe watching me again?" interrupted a voice as Tomoe looked down at the brunette. "Uh hi Shizuru" Tomoe replied nervously. "So what are you up to today Tomoe" Shizuru asked. "Uh nothing really just relaxing" Tomoe looked at Shizuru. Truly she had a nice body but once again her thoughts were interrupted. "Well I best be going I'll see you some other time" Shizuru smiled and walked off.

Tomoe just sighed. She had been in love Shizuru for so long but she could never tell her. So she just kept admiring her and all her beauty. She looked at her watch and noticed she should be going home. She hopped down and tidied herself up and started walking home.

Ten minutes later she arrived home and found her mum cooking dinner. "Mum I'm home" she called out as she entered the house. "Hi hunny, dinner will ready in ten minutes" her mum called out. Tomoe headed upstairs to her room and sat on her chair. She took her shoes off and threw her socks over at a pile of dirty clothes. "Man is it hot, now where's that remote. She looked around and found the remote and pressed a button. A machine turned on and a cold breeze came whooshing in the air. "Ahh that's better" Tomoe said in relief.

She pulled her chair out and sat down and sighed. "What should I do?" she asked herself. "How can I tell her that I love her, when she probably won't feel the same way about me" she looked around to make sure no one was watching as she pulled out a picture. It was a crayon drawing she did in year 1, it was a picture of a stick figure with green hair and another stick figure but with brown hair. "I remember this; it was when I first saw you"

"Tomoe time for dinner" called out her mum. "Coming mum" she got up and placed the drawing back where it was and went downstairs. She sat down and looked at the food that was placed in front of her. "Mmmm looks good mum" she said as she lick her lips and dug in. A few minutes later the bowl was finished, she got up and took her bowl to the sink and placed it in the sink.

"Hey mum can I watch some TV?" Tomoe asked. "Yeah sure, but remember to go to bed at your usual time okay? You're not staying up too late" she replied. "Thanks" she ran off to the living room and sat down. She grabbed the remote and hit the on button. She flickered through the channels until she got to the channel she wanted. She watched some TV but felt like having a shower so she got up and went upstairs to her room to get a change of clothes then headed to the bathroom.

She walked in and locked the door behind her. She undressed herself and opened the door to the shower and closed it behind her. She turned the knobs a few time till she got the shower at just the right temperature. She sighed as the warm water poured down her body and dripped to the ground. "Shizuru, I wish you were here with me, I want touch, feel you and kiss you" Tomoe said to herself. "I will not let anyone have you, your mine" she added as an evil grin came upon her face. A few minutes later she hopped out of the shower and dried herself off and got dressed.

She walked back to her room feeling tired and decided to hit the hay. She crawled herself into her sheets and bent over to turn the light off next to her. As soon as she turned the light off the room went dark; Tomoe got herself to a comfortable position and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Shizuru" and soon she were fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining bright as it rose over the hills. The sunlight made its way through the window and lit the room up, which was enough to wake Tomoe up. She opened her eyes to see the sunlight shining at her eyes. "Damn must've forgot to close the blinds, to think I could sleep in today oh well" she pushed the bed sheets off of her and got out of bed.

She walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She turned the tap as cool clear water came pouring out. She placed her hands under the water and splashed it on her face. It was refreshing and an ideal technique to see if you're still sleeping. She turned the taps off and dried her face with the towel.

She walked out of the bathroom and noticed a familiar smell. "Mmmm pancakes" she rushed downstairs and saw her mum in the kitchen cooking what she had smelt.

"Good morning dear" her mum said as she turned her head towards Tomoe. "Morning mum, pancakes for breakfast is it?" Tomoe asked although she knew the answer. "You got it, but first you've got to get yourself dressed" Tomoe's mum replied. "Back in a sec-" Tomoe rushed off to her room and came back down fully dressed. "Wow that was quick well here you go" she placed some pancakes on Tomoe's plate. Tomoe looked down at delight and dived right into them. "I'll be helping Ms Tokiha today so I won't be around this morning will you be alright?" Her mum asked. Tomoe swallowed a mouthful and nodded in reply. "Okay then see you later" she kissed Tomoe on the head walked out the door.

Tomoe had finished her food and was thinking on what to do. 'I know I'll go check to see if the store has that new cd yet' she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to get some shoes on. She walked to her room and grabbed some money from her bag. She walked back downstairs and out the door locking it behind her.

She ran out of the front yard and down the walkway. 'Man I hope the new veronica's cd is in store' she thought. Unfortunately she didn't see where she was going and ran into someone that knocked her over. "Ow" she responded she rubbed her head. "Oh I'm so sorry Tomoe I did not see you there" apologized a voice. "Nah it's my fault I was looking where I was going" she looked up to see Shizuru smiling at her. She immediately blushed but shook it off and got up.

"Ara what is Tomoe doing up this early may I ask?" Shizuru asked looking at Tomoe. "Uh I was just on my way to the shop, how bout you?" Tomoe said finally getting the courage to look at the girl.

'She was so beautiful, her long brown hair, her crimson red eyes, her beautiful smile' Tomoe thought but didn't realize what was going on. "Um I beg your pardon?" She said as she got back to reality. "I said I was just on my way to the flower shop to get some new flowers for my garden" Shizuru replied.

Tomoe looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 8 o'clock 'Man talk about early' she thought. "I best be going see you later Shizuru" Tomoe said as she ran off. "See you later Tomoe" Shizuru replied as she walked off.

Tomoe gave off a slight blush but focused on where she was going. A couple of minutes later she arrived at the shops. She entered the center and looked around. The shops were opening as the owners pulled up the metal doors. She looked to her left and saw the sanity store.

She walked in and noticed the store was playing the song 'Take me on the floor'. Tomoe walked up to the counter and noticed the owner sitting down listening to music with his earphones on. She reached her arm out as the guy looked at her. He pulled his earphones out and stood up.

"How can I help you today Ms Marguerite?" the owner asked. "Hi Sergay, I was wondering if you have the new Veronica's CD in?" Tomoe replied. "Just a sec" Sergay said as he walked through a door. A couple of minutes later he came back holding the CD case. "Here you go" Sergay said as he handed her the CD in a bag. "Thanks, here" Tomoe said as she handed Sergay the money. She walked off with a smile on her face. "Thank you, come again soon" Sergay said as he waved to her.

She walked out of the store and noticed a brown haired girl sitting down at the café on the other side of the mall. She walked over and stopped behind the girl. "Hey Akira" Tomoe said. The girl turned and smiled. "Hey Tomoe, have a seat" Akira replied as she pulled out a seat. Tomoe sat down and looked at the menu. "So how are you Tomoe?" Akira asked. "Oh I'm doing fine, you?" Tomoe asked back. "Well I'm fine, I and Mashiro are going to see a movie this afternoon" Akira replied cheerfully. Tomoe just smiled.

"Hey Akira, I need your advice" Tomoe asked. Akira looked at her with a questioning look. "What is it?" Akira asked. Tomoe twiddled her thumbs as she thought what she was going to ask. "I need your advice on love" Tomoe replied. Akira looked at Tomoe and broke into laughter. "Shut up!" Tomoe said as she gave Akira an evil look. "Sorry, ha ha ha it's just that this is new and ha ha ha ha" Akira said as she wiped the tears away.

"Okay, well my advice is too tell her just how much you feel about her" Akira replied. "What are you talking about 'Her'?" Tomoe asked trying to hide the embarrassment. "Nothing" Akira replied as she took a sip of her milkshake. "Well thanks for the advice I'd best be going" Tomoe said as she got up and walked away. "Later Tomoe, good luck with her" Akira called out. Tomoe grew a twitch in her eye but walked away as fast as she could.

She made her way out of the shopping center and looked around. "Hmm I think I'll go for a walk" Tomoe mumbled. She walked along the pathway down the road. Eventually she found herself in the park. She stopped and looked around. Happy couples holding hands together. "I wish I had you" Tomoe mumbled as her eyes turned sad. "I beg your pardon?" asked a voice.

Tomoe's face froze as she turned to see a happy Shizuru smiling at her. "Uh, n-nothing" Tomoe replied giving of a soft blush. "Ara Tomoe's cute when she blushes" Shizuru teased. "I-I'm not blushing" Tomoe replied shaking of the blush. "Would Tomoe care to walk with me?" Shizuru asked. Tomoe's heart was racing in joy.

"Um sure, I'd love too" Tomoe replied. Tomoe walked by Shizuru's side. She had never been this happy in her life. She gave off a happy smile as Shizuru looked at her. They continued until they arrived just outside of the park. "Tomoe?" Shizuru asked. "Yeah" Tomoe replied. "Would you like to come over to my place for some tea?" Shizuru asked. "Um sure I'd love to, lead the way" Tomoe replied.

Tomoe followed Shizuru until they stopped outside of a house. Tomoe's eye wondered all around the place. 'It's so beautiful' Tomoe thought. "Ara I take it Tomoe like's the house then?" Shizuru asked. "It's beautiful" Tomoe replied. "The house or me?" Shizuru asked. Tomoe gave off a blush but shook it off.

"This way" Shizuru said as she opened the gate and walked along the pathway to the doorstep. Tomoe followed after taking a look at all the pretty flowers. They bloomed so happily it would make anyone happy. Before she knew it she was inside Shizuru's house.

She stood there eyes wandering around. The walls were painted a purplish blue and photos were hanged on the wall. "Would you like some tea?" Shizuru called out. "Yes please" Tomoe replied. Tomoe walked into a room and her guess this was the living room. The couches looked so soft and warm. 'My legs are feeling tired, I suppose I could use a sit down' she thought. She sat down and threw her head back. 'It's so soft; I could fall asleep on this' she thought.

"Make yourself comfortable" Shizuru said as she walked into the room carrying a tray with a pot filled with tea and two cups. Shizuru sat down so elegantly next to Tomoe that she felt like she was going to scream in joy. Shizuru poured the tea into two cups and handed one to Tomoe. "Thanks" Tomoe said as she took the cup and had a sip. "Nice?" Shizuru asked. "Yeah it feels great" Tomoe replied.

They chatted for a few hours before Tomoe checked the time. "Oh crap, I forgot to call mum and tell her where I was" Tomoe said as she stood up with haste. "Thank you for your hospitality Shizuru" Tomoe said as she rushed out through the door.

She made her way back to her house and stopped outside the door. She took a second to catch her breathe before opening the door and walking in. "Mum I'm home" Tomoe called out. Her mum came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "Where have you Tomoe?" her mum asked. "I… was at a friends place, sorry I didn't call you" Tomoe apologized. "Well alright but next time remember to call I was worried about you" Tomoe's mum replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Could you set the table Tomoe?" Tomoe's mum called out. "Sure" Tomoe replied as she pulled out two plates and some knives and forks.

The sound of a doorbell being run echoed the hallway. "Could you get that Tomoe?" Tomoe's mum asked. "Sure" Tomoe replied as she ran to the door. She opened the door to reveal a smiling brunette.

"Shizuru?!" Tomoe said in shock. "Ara is Tomoe not happy to see me?" Shizuru asked. "What no I'm happy to see you, I mean err" Tomoe replied giving off a small blush. "I believe you forgot this" Shizuru said as she held up a bag. She handed to Tomoe and gave her a smile. "Thank you, I guess I forgot it" Tomoe replied. "See you tomorrow" Shizuru said as she walked the grass to the pathway.

Tomoe stood there for second before dropping the bag on the ground and running to Shizuru. "Shizuru!" Tomoe called out. Shizuru turned to see a running Tomoe run into her as she fell back onto the grass. Shizuru opened her eyes to see a Tomoe with her eyes closed kissing her. She gave off a small smile and kissed her back.

Tomoe opened her eyes to see Shizuru smiling. She broke the kiss looking at Shizuru. Shizuru opened her eyes and smiled. Tomoe looked Shizuru in the eye and took a deep breathe. "Shizuru, I love you" Tomoe said as she smiled. "I have loved you ever since I first met you and I… I…" Tomoe continued. "I love you too Tomoe" Shizuru said as she placed on Tomoe's head. She pulled her in closer and kissed the green hair girl on the lips softly. Tomoe moaned in the pleasure of the kiss. They kissed there on the grass with the moon high in the sky.

'I'll always love you Shizuru, with all my heart'

**End **

**Author:** What do you think? I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate reviews about the couple but please read and review, let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
